


大城小事-熙尚 短篇完结

by KC1002FJ



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KC1002FJ/pseuds/KC1002FJ





	大城小事-熙尚 短篇完结

@水星十二宫

C1  
姜敏熙一整天没吃东西了。

李垠尚今天有个杂志拍摄，鸡没叫就起了床。他也没吃早饭，说是拍完后再请姜敏熙的客吃顿好的，来的路上也正襟危坐在保姆车后座瞪着一双眼，睡都不敢睡，生怕水肿。结果到的时候杂志团队还没来，李垠尚耐着性子等了一个小时，工作人员是来了，摄影师本人有事耽搁，要晚点。  
李垠尚妆都化好了，坐在塑料椅子上瑟瑟发抖。场地是租的，特别冷。姜敏熙刚刚在沙发上眯了一会儿，冻得头痛，抱怨一声：怎么连暖气都没有。李垠尚的脸被粉底刷得煞白，上了口红的嘴唇却又红又亮，他眨眨眼，晃了一下椅子：好久没人来了吧，这里……姜敏熙看了一下表，都已经到了下午，摄影师还没出现。他挺着急，又扎进人堆里问问，结果随手逮着一个化妆师，人家化妆师哪知道摄影师什么时候来，挺不耐烦地摆手：你问别人去，我不清楚。  
姜敏熙一哽，有些难堪地垂下手。他一扭头就看到李垠尚坐在角落的椅子上，顶着那张煞白的脸往这儿看，本来刚刚腰板还挺得很直，现在有些佝偻，眼巴巴的，没什么精神却又有点期待的样子。可能是姜敏熙现在肚子饿的很，他立刻对同样一整天没吃东西的李垠尚感同身受，瞬间觉得他可怜起来，转过脸来就劈头盖脸道：把曹先生的私人电话号给我。  
他眉毛压下去，看上去就有些凶。反正是吓了化妆师一跳，支吾着说：我……我不知道，我得去问……

……那你带我去找他，行不行啊？  
姜敏熙想了想，还是把态度放得柔和了点，硬挤出了一张笑模样：我们都在这儿等了快一天了，您看看，我们可是那么早就到了……  
化妆师刚刚被姜敏熙唬到，还没缓过神，带了姜敏熙去找他们领头的。姜敏熙正要开口问，门口处就传来一句很大声的对不起迟到了，姜敏熙好奇扭头去看，男人带着一顶贝雷帽，看不太清脸。不过他听到有人叫他曹先生，才得知那位大名鼎鼎的摄影师终于来临。撇头看了一眼李垠尚，果不其然也立刻站了起来，两只手抱在一起，慢吞吞地往姜敏熙这边走。

来了啊？李垠尚问。  
应该是。姜敏熙还很不快：架子太大了，这都几点了。但既然已经来了，姜敏熙也不废话，化妆师过来给李垠尚补妆，然后带着他去后面换衣服。

他们公司很小，艺人少工作人员也少，李垠尚只有姜敏熙这么一个经纪人跟着，连个助理保镖都没有。李垠尚出道两年了，之前一直没什么名气，除了出出歌跑跑公演，偶尔会在个人社交账号上开开直播，也没什么粉丝来看。前些日子公司给了李垠尚一个资源，说是费了很大劲儿才砍下来的——一个选秀，唱歌类的，让李垠尚去试试，不过公司一开始就跟李垠尚说，自己门户太小，可没给你充钱，你去里面碰碰运气，说不定就能一炮而红。

结果就真的红了。虽然只是小红，但已经比以前无所事事的状态好太多了。李垠尚终于有了过得去的工作，公司也表示已经在为他准备新唱片。李垠尚向来努力，知道自己出身不好，对待工作更是谦逊认真十足，眼下这个杂志资源也是得来不易，他准备好一阵子了，在这儿干冻一天也不敢抱怨，还笑眯眯的。姜敏熙坐在下面看得无语，又看到跟笑眯眯的李垠尚交流的笑眯眯的曹承衍，肚子里的气更是不打一处来。他觉得这个摄影师伪善，但李垠尚也好不到哪里去。

……饿死我了！姜敏熙颤抖着手指划开手机屏幕查看时间，本以为中午之前就能结束，结果又搞到了晚上。他晚上还有事——朋友给自己介绍了个朋友，见过两次面对彼此印象都不错，就是对方似乎嫌自己有些太忙了。数字指向七点，眼看就要迟到，姜敏熙瞄了一眼身后，工作人员在收拾，李垠尚换了套衣服，坐在棚里对姜敏熙微微一笑。

这套拍完就结束了。  
等姜敏熙走过去时李垠尚说：刚刚曹先生说今天迟到了过意不去，要请大家吃饭，你去不去？  
……是吗？姜敏熙很为难地，李垠尚一愣，恍然大悟道：忘记你有事了，是不是快迟到了？  
嗯。姜敏熙说：没事，我给她发消息道个歉。  
你快过去吧。李垠尚说：马上就结束了，你也不用跟着我，我会尽量少喝点的。姜敏熙还是不放心，说：我让公司再叫个人过来，万一他们看你老实灌你酒怎么办。李垠尚笑道：我看上去还老实啊？姜敏熙拿着手机正要叫人，听到这话端详了李垠尚一会儿，指指他过短的裤腿摇摇头：好像不怎么老实。  
李垠尚有点囧，用手往下扯了扯裤子：我也不知道，你，你别打电话了，你走就行，我刚刚跟曹先生聊得挺好的，我跟着他。姜敏熙一听这话，又来气了：你俩不是才认识几个小时吗？李垠尚见曹先生要过来了，对着姜敏熙撇撇嘴，叫他别说了。  
姜敏熙相当有眼力价，立刻噤声。他扭头，对摄影师笑了笑，又靠近李垠尚，小声说了句：你还是小心点，我晚上来接你。  
李垠尚对他点点头，说了声好。

本来姜敏熙出发时就已经迟到了，加上路上堵车，硬是辗转了半个多小时才到达目的地。朋友明显有些不高兴，开玩笑似的说了一句做大明星的经纪人可太忙了。姜敏熙也没察觉话中意思，他有些心不在焉，今天在片场时就看到李垠尚跟摄影师谈笑风生的，那个姓曹的摄影师似乎对李垠尚很满意，姜敏熙离得老远都能感受到他帽子下一张过分灿烂的笑脸，虽然李垠尚老说自己戒备心很高，也架不住这位知名摄影师这么个亲和态度。他越想越不对劲，明明饿的不行，却登时没了什么胃口。女方以为姜敏熙太累了没精神，好心劝慰道：没事吧？姜敏熙回过神，露出个笑脸：没事。

他早早的到达聚餐地点，正想打电话问李垠尚结束没有，就看到大厅门口有两个人黏糊在一块。他走近了些，发现是李垠尚被曹承衍架着，歪歪扭扭地往外走。姜敏熙吓了一跳，赶紧上前，道：这是怎么了？  
曹承衍一开始没反应过来，发现是李垠尚的经纪人后才道：是你啊，我正打算让出租车把他送回去。姜敏熙总觉得他不安好心，把人扶过来道：垠尚喝多了？  
还行，就是有点站不稳。曹承衍说：正好你来了，我也不用绞尽脑汁问他家住哪了，刚才问半天了，他死活不说。姜敏熙听闻，心里一喜，心说你小子的确戒备心很强，喝多了嘴还这么严实。他把李垠尚塞进副驾驶，对曹承衍道了谢，便驱车往公寓方向开。

为了工作方便，他俩目前住在一块。李垠尚脸上的妆还没洗，白着一张脸在黑夜里有点吓人，他头发上全是发胶，刘海湿答答的铺在额头上，好在意识还算清醒，居然戴上耳机，抓着手机闲情逸致地看起视频来，姜敏熙趁着等红灯的空档往那边瞄了一眼，花花绿绿的什么也看不清。他好奇问：看什么呢？车里又没外人，怎么还要戴耳机。  
在他印象里，李垠尚总是这样戴着耳机玩手机，但视频内容从来不给姜敏熙看，姜敏熙总觉得他是在偷偷摸摸看什么黄片。

李垠尚把手机往自己怀里收了收，最后想了一会，还是把屏幕关了。他转过身跟姜敏熙聊天：敏熙，你见到面啦？  
见到了。姜敏熙拐了个弯：你还行吗？  
我没事，睡一觉就好了。李垠尚说，他把玻璃摇下来吹风，姜敏熙怕他感冒，又把窗户摇上去。  
我怕我吐出来。李垠尚老实道，但他没再去按开窗按钮，而是盯着身边的姜敏熙看。姜敏熙怕他真的吐了，正想摇玻璃，一只手忽然摸了上来，姜敏熙稍一低头，就看到李垠尚毛茸茸的脑袋，他正凑过来摸姜敏熙的下体，毫无预兆的。姜敏熙吓了一跳，手一抖，车也跟着一抖，气得他警告道：会出事故的！你做什么呢？  
车子终于驶进车库，李垠尚一言不发，他手上也没啥劲儿，只是隔着裤子轻轻地揉了几下。李垠尚不常这样直接，因为最近工作忙的缘故，二人已经很久没做。姜敏熙有了反应，车一停就抓着李垠尚的手给扔一边去，气呼呼地歪了歪头：真喝多了？李垠尚被迫停了动作，抬起脸来看姜敏熙，眼睛被妆衬得很亮：  
我玩玩。然后开始嬉皮笑脸：嘿嘿…嘿嘿嘿。

姜敏熙心说你是不是人啊，我的老二就是用来给你玩的啊？他警告李垠尚不许乱动，李垠尚还就真一动不动了，光盯着姜敏熙看。最后开始姜敏熙凑过来给他解的安全带：下车。

李垠尚回到家就往床上趴，姜敏熙这边半勃着，十分不爽。他看了一眼行程表，发现李垠尚明天并没有通告，就扔了手机，开了李垠尚房间的门：起来。李垠尚就坐起来：做什么？  
你说做什么？姜敏熙有点咬牙切齿，但他这时脸皮就很薄，脸也涨得通红：你……你是不是装的啊，你根本没喝多。  
我要睡了。李垠尚也不辩驳，撅着屁股去捞枕头。姜敏熙不能让他睡，扯着人脚踝拉回来，然后别别扭扭地命令着小明星：你，你先把裤子脱了。李垠尚下巴磕到床上，也没心思去脱裤子。姜敏熙脱了自己裤子才发现李垠尚还没脱裤子，有点不耐地：快脱，还是我给你脱？  
李垠尚不脱，忽然较起劲来。姜敏熙也不含糊，上前把李垠尚裤子脱了，他去床头摸了个套子和一管润滑，前戏没怎么做，扩张也随意，插进去的时候李垠尚还在蹬腿儿，明显是疼了。姜敏熙看着他还未卸妆的脸，就想起今天在片场他也是顶着这个浓浓的妆跟曹承衍说话，莫名涌上一股怪异的怨愤来。他下身顶得力气大了点，李垠尚一开始没出声，后来顶到地方了，就死死地抓着姜敏熙的手腕，嘴里哼哼唧唧地叫了一两声。李垠尚要是爽到了还挺黏糊人的，就像姜敏熙爽到的话也很疼人一样，每每高潮后二人都像一对温存情侣，李垠尚嘴上的口红早就掉的差不多了，却还是红红的，他阖上眼假寐，姜敏熙看着他下巴上那颗痣，忽然有了想亲上去的冲动。

这颗痣很眼熟，他却想不起来到底在哪儿见过。姜敏熙记得从哪里听过一句，痣是性癖，它长在那个地方，就是要给人亲的。但他们实则很少亲吻，姜敏熙认为自己和李垠尚之间没什么爱意存在，但又不是一点儿都没有。他就这么一直盯着看，过一会儿估计就得吻上去，这就属于情不自禁，与欲望无关了。

他怕自己再看一会儿，爱意就会从心尖儿上溢出来了，明明只是对那颗痣，或者对某个难得时刻，对他人产生情感混淆就不太好了。

……还是不要伤及无辜。  
姜敏熙愣了一会儿，还是别过眼，不再看那颗痣。

C2  
他们的第一次也是始于醉酒，不过醉酒的不是李垠尚，而是姜敏熙。  
那时候姜敏熙已经做了李垠尚经纪人一年多，他们二人同岁，还是同所大学毕业，自然比其他的同事关系要亲密一点。但再亲密也是控制在朋友的范围内，直到某次庆功宴后二人稀里糊涂的做了。也不是没尴尬过，但二人又的确耐不住寂寞，反正小明星的生活很单一，经纪人又只能天天跟小明星打交道，不能没人陪着说话解闷，不然是要逼疯人的。  
当然，关系稍稍缓和后二人就又做了。但姜敏熙明显已经适应了，他像发现了新大陆——原来同性也能在这种方面相互抚慰。自己跟李垠尚几乎全天二十四小时都呆在一起，了解对方绝不是私生活混乱的人，偶尔需要发泄发泄性欲时，二人相互帮忙你爽我也爽，简直一举两得。加上李垠尚并没有要拒绝的意思，他们心照不宣，这种关系就一直保持至今。

并不能完全归类为“炮友”，毕竟他们的生活互有牵扯——却又发展不成情侣。姜敏熙喜欢女人，李垠尚应该也是，但姜敏熙也没听李垠尚提起过自己性向，就默认对方与自己一样是直男一名。这样说好像对李垠尚有点不公平，可姜敏熙的确不敢顾虑太多，这种问题没办法深究，也没有人要深究。自己跟女人约会李垠尚不会管，李垠尚若是跟别人约会的话，自己也不会管的……  
……吧。姜敏熙闭上眼：不能不管，他现在还是艺人，是公众人物，怎么可能不管。所以曹承衍再一次约李垠尚出门看画展时，姜敏熙端起经纪人的派头说不要跟他太过亲密了，且曹承衍的性向又一直暧昧不清的，你这样频繁地跟他见面，会被记者拿去做文章。

我注意就是了。李垠尚说，末了想了想，又补上一句：我跟他什么都没有。  
他这句说得有点认真，把姜敏熙看得心惊肉跳，立刻说：我当然知道了！我只是提醒你。  
他有喜欢的人的。李垠尚让姜敏熙不要担心：我走了！

李垠尚要在外面吃饭，且不让姜敏熙跟着。姜敏熙看了看这几日的行程安排，该联系的该准备的他都做好了，现在就忽然闲下来。他倒在沙发上，袜子也没穿，人就有点冷嗖嗖的。李垠尚刚刚说过的话一直在他脑中盘旋，但姜敏熙认为“有喜欢的人”这种话跟认识没几天的李垠尚说，无疑不是另一种暗示。他觉得李垠尚似乎被骗，撇着嘴想起身给自己倒杯水，却不小心抽了筋，疼得他倒在地上一阵哀鸣。  
真是诸事不顺！姜敏熙拿出手机看到上次约会的女孩还未回复自己消息时不禁在心里大叫出声，他挣扎着站起来，决定在自己难得空闲的一晚中打扫一下许久未收拾的公寓。先是将自己的衣服扔进洗衣机，又拿出吸尘器清理地板，李垠尚房间的门没有关好，姜敏熙走进去，发现窗帘都拉得严实，整个房间都很灰暗，地毯上放着一台投影仪，看来走之前在房间里看了电影。

李垠尚过几天有个戏要拍，公司很久之前给他接的，不过只是客串，戏份很少。李垠尚没想过自己还要接触演戏，他怕自己做不好，不仅报了个班，还找公司借了个投影仪，没事就躲在家里看电影研究。姜敏熙曾跟他看过一次，他看着看着就睡着，之后就再也没跟李垠尚一起看过电影。  
虽然李垠尚每次看电影之前，都要敲敲姜敏熙的门问他要不要一起看电影啊敏熙？

他在家里等得很心焦，大扫除结束后就给女孩发消息问她要不要一起去看电影。女孩终于回复了，问他几点。姜敏熙心里大喊一声yes，打开软件看看近两个小时内的电影场次。李垠尚忽然打了个电话来，说承衍哥有事走了，我刚刚被粉丝认出来了，现在躲在展厅的卫生间里，你能不能……他声音有点小：……来接我一下？  
姜敏熙满头问号：当然了。这按理说是他职责所在，他不知道李垠尚最近对待自己的态度怎么一直小心翼翼的。姜敏熙驱车到达展厅，果然看到某个卫生间外面分拨围着几群年轻女孩。他往展厅门口的方向看了看，居然还有人在往这边赶。姜敏熙哎呀一声，觉得头痛，迅速绕过粉丝走入男厕所，李垠尚似乎躲在隔间里，姜敏熙小声叫他名字，才听到最后面的隔间后面开了一条缝隙：我在这。  
李垠尚露出一只眼睛，弓着腰站在门后，像个干了亏心事的小贼。

我没想到会有粉丝。被姜敏熙解救至车上后，李垠尚说：以前也经常这样出门，没有人会认出我。  
今时不同往日，非得切身实际地体验一下你现在的人气你才懂是不是？姜敏熙说：是不是被人拍照了？李垠尚说：粉丝有拍，其他人……不知道。姜敏熙目前还没接到公司的电话，只能求神拜佛不要有小报社或媒体把李垠尚单独跟曹承衍出门看画展的事情报道发散。他正忧心忡忡地开着车，忽然听到手机铃声响起，看到来电显示才想起自己居然将要一起去看电影的事情忘得一干二净，大惊，赶紧滑屏接起：喂？  
不是说要去看电影吗？女孩子似乎真的生气了：姜敏熙，你是不是在耍我？  
我刚刚有……  
以后不用再联系我了。女孩语气还很平稳，又叹口气：  
你还是跟工作去谈恋爱吧。

说罢就挂了，姜敏熙盯着挡风玻璃，一阵欲哭无泪。因为手机开了免提，李垠尚将对话内容听得一清二楚，他沉默了一会儿，觉得还是要安慰一下姜敏熙，道：你原本是要去看电影的啊？  
嗯。姜敏熙说。  
你再给她回个电话吧。李垠尚说：可能哄哄就好了。  
嗯。姜敏熙操控着手里的方向盘，最后又说：算了。

李垠尚换了衣服，看到姜敏熙正坐在沙发上发呆。电视机在播放新闻，可惜姜敏熙丝毫没有要看的意思，他只是盯着手机，似乎在想事情。李垠尚抓了抓脸，走过去叫他名字：敏熙。  
嗯？姜敏熙抬头：饿了吗？但他现在情绪实在不佳，倒也不是多喜欢那个女孩儿，而是说女孩那句“你还是去跟工作谈恋爱吧”有些太戳心，他的确因为工作太久没谈过恋爱，这么一想有点看不到头的意思。自己从上大学到现在，所有的时间好像都为了某个目标而被一定程度的浪费掉——因为公司的问题出道失败，就是不甘心退出这个圈子，他从最底层的助理做到现在，除了比之前稍稍好了些的人脉与愈加充盈的账户余额，也并没有得到什么。姜敏熙晃了晃头，不愿再想，但他人也有些灰扑扑，自觉站起身道：我们点外卖？  
不饿。李垠尚道：你很想去看电影吗？他咬了咬嘴巴，又道：要不来我房间跟我一起看电影吧。  
姜敏熙没拒绝，他把手机开启免打扰，扔在客厅里充电，又随手捞了个沙发上的抱枕，跟着李垠尚走进卧室。李垠尚依旧找了部文艺片，这类片子看进不去的话的确无聊透顶，奈何选择李垠尚的导演主要就是拍文艺片的。他的电影大多晦涩阴暗，节奏也缓慢，李垠尚接到的角色是一个有点自闭的高中生，剧本里也没什么台词，就是要一直挨打。

不是很重要的角色，但李垠尚却要把这名导演的作品全看一遍后再去参照理解。姜敏熙看着旁边抱着膝盖盯着墙面的李垠尚，想告诉他其实也不必这么努力，你工作那么忙，不用深更半夜回来后还揉着已经昏花了的眼睛通宵。他叹口气，忽然就想起自己起夜后看到的李垠尚房门后发出的隐隐荧光。也不知是不是因为想起自己最初投入工作时的拼死累活熬夜到天明的状态，姜敏熙连带地对李垠尚产生一种类似于心疼地情感来，回神后却发现自己身体已经靠过去，姜敏熙把正在聚精会神看电影的李垠尚抱在怀里。  
他们身高差不多，李垠尚扭过头，与姜敏熙的眼睛对视。房间里没开灯，李垠尚的眼睛像是盛着一汪水，像是真的读过正在播放的电影里那些苦难遗憾了，情绪好像也变得很复杂。姜敏熙抿抿嘴，嗓子有点哑：垠尚。

嗯？  
李垠尚呼吸声有些重。姜敏熙知道，他紧张的时候才会这样。自己看不太清他的脸，只听呼吸声也可以真切看到对方表情似的。也许是李垠尚太紧张了，搞的姜敏熙自己也紧张起来。他揽着李垠尚的胳膊紧了紧，很哀切地说：

要不……他认栽了：我可以亲你吗？

……  
李垠尚没说话，他偏了偏头，然后盯着姜敏熙的嘴唇，捧着他的脸，轻轻地吻上去。他用唇瓣轻轻磨蹭着姜敏熙的嘴，鼻子，还有脸，他可能真的以为姜敏熙失恋了，像妈妈一样安抚着他现在看来有些脆弱的情绪。姜敏熙被亲得心痒，一把揽过李垠尚的脖子，凶狠地亲吻他的嘴，李垠尚明显被吓到，张开嘴却是姜敏熙的舌头闯进来，有手滑过他的腰部，顺着腰线一路向上，指尖刮过他的乳首，李垠尚只能战栗着往后躲，姜敏熙却用了力，气势汹汹地要去脱李垠尚的裤子。李垠尚挣脱着，声音也猛然拔高，大叫着姜敏熙的名字：敏熙！  
怎么了？姜敏熙还在亲他，不解道：怎么了？我想做了。  
他呼吸愈发粗重。电影刚刚结束，室内暗了下来，布料摩擦声和亲吻的水声充斥着姜敏熙的耳朵，他粘粘糊糊地咬着李垠尚的耳朵，哄道：摸摸我……说罢就去抓李垠尚的手往自己胯下带，李垠尚趁着姜敏熙抬手的空档，用力推搡了对面的姜敏熙，然后趁姜敏熙还未回神之前沉声道：我不想做。

以后也不想做了。  
李垠尚道，他的语气忽然变得冷冰冰。姜敏熙不解极了，他双手撑在地毯上，皱眉道：为什么？  
不想做了。李垠尚说，他猛地站起身子，姜敏熙还是很奇怪，他挠了挠头发，道：我没做错什么吧？为什么啊垠尚。他也站起身，黑暗中李垠尚的眼睛有些闪躲，他低头思考着合适理由：我……很耽误工作。我觉得还是不要……还是不要这样了。  
姜敏熙开了灯，见李垠尚把理由说得磕磕绊绊，表情却是一副没有任何余地的样子。姜敏熙真的委屈死了，本来心情就不好，现下又被拒绝，甚至以后都不能碰了。

为什么呀！姜敏熙好难过，他沉默了好一会儿，恍然大悟道：你有喜欢的人了吗？  
李垠尚抿抿嘴，没应声，姜敏熙当他默认，问：曹承衍？

……怎么可能……李垠尚一愣，反而越说越气，脸都红了，软声骂道：……你，姜敏熙……你真的是只猪！

C3  
姜敏熙反省了好几天也没想到自己到底做了什么出格的事，他一口咬定李垠尚定是有了喜欢的人才不愿跟自己上床了。这么一想也挺正常的，他与李垠尚从未约定过什么，但姜敏熙就是不习惯，或者说稍微有那么一点点的不甘心。他告诉自己出现这种情况很正常，无论关系出现哪种改变都需要理解和适应，但还是……

姜敏熙盯着坐在后面看剧本的李垠尚，恨恨地想：为什么李垠尚跟曹承衍才认识几天就喜欢他了，自己跟李垠尚人认识两年多了却一点都不喜欢我呢？对比曹承衍自己跟李垠尚要亲密的多吧，肉体……肉体关系都有了！  
……可是我考虑这个干什么？姜敏熙别开视线，低头去系自己散开的鞋带。自从李垠尚上次拒绝他之后，他脑袋里时常浮现的只有这个问题。这导致他经常走神，也经常忽略李垠尚笨拙的示好。姜敏熙好像真的闹别扭了，单方面的，原因是李垠尚不愿意跟自己做爱了，光是想想就荒唐至极！姜敏熙又一阵崩溃，脸颊变得通红。他站起身，抓着包去室外透气，他听到李垠尚在叫自己，但他没理。

姜敏熙靠在楼道里划手机，他想点烟，摸了摸兜发现没带。李垠尚跟曹承衍一起去看画展的事儿还是被拍到了，其实这也没什么值得大惊小怪的，只是后者经常被拍到过与男子亲密度假过夜，对于质疑他性向的言论也从未有要解释澄清的意思，这才总是被娱记拿去瞎写。姜敏熙看了看论坛里的评论，有看热闹的，有冷嘲热讽的，有几个澄清的，还有骂人的。他之前通知了公司让其处理一下，到现在了还没发澄清公告。  
姜敏熙走进去的时候李垠尚正在拍戏，整个片场都充斥着击打声和叫喊声，把姜敏熙听得心惊肉跳。他快步走上前，看到李垠尚鼻青脸肿地坐在地上，他知道这是刚刚化的特效妆，但看到另一名演员再次招呼过来的拳头时也不由得倒吸一口冷气。李垠尚的刘海盖过眼睛，嘴角似乎还在渗血，校服都变得脏兮兮的。他表情却执拗，一声不吭，也一动不动。姜敏熙看得心惊肉跳，问问身边的工作人员：真打啊？  
工作人员像看傻子一样看他：当然了。

卡！  
导演一声令下，一大帮工作人员围了上去，负责对手戏的演员稍稍欠了欠身，道：还好吗？李垠尚抬起脸苦笑了一下：我没事。他身边只有一个为他补妆的化妆师，人还坐在地上，似乎有些头晕，直到与导演身后的姜敏熙对视一眼，才抿起嘴角，把头别过去了。  
李垠尚这场戏拍了五六遍，最后从片场出来的时候人都有些飘。他现在已经把妆全洗净了，右边脸颊肿了，眼眶也有些青紫，人又面无表情的，像个被欺负的倒霉蛋。他回到酒店就顺手去拿手机，姜敏熙怕他看到恶评，猛地一手夺过来：我去给你充电。  
李垠尚张了张嘴，看了姜敏熙一眼。他不擅长反驳，听话地拿起遥控器去看电视了。姜敏熙找人借了个小药箱，坐到李垠尚面前，命令道：把脸抬起来。李垠尚看到药箱，又看看姜敏熙，疑惑道：涂药？姜敏熙点点头：当然了！他拿出一管药膏，用棉签沾了些蓄势待发，李垠尚低下头，道：我一会自己去涂就好了。  
我来吧。姜敏熙用手抬起李垠尚的下巴：别低头啊。他凑过去，将药膏轻轻涂到伤处，李垠尚吃痛，猛然挤了挤眼睛，姜敏熙有点慌，声音一下子放软：很痛啊？李垠尚又摇头说，一点也不疼。  
姜敏熙这人平时看上去大大咧咧的，涂药的力道倒很温柔，比李垠尚想象的要细心多了。他正兢兢业业地涂药，冷不丁就看到李垠尚眼睛一眨不眨地盯着自己看，搞得姜敏熙脚底一滑，险些栽倒，脸颊也急速升温，又装作不经意道：看我做什么？  
李垠尚眨了眨眼，然后绽开一个笑，粉粉的牙肉也露出来。他很真挚道：敏熙……你人真好！

轰！  
姜敏熙心跳空拍，手也跟着一抖，正好用力戳到李垠尚肿痛脸颊。李垠尚猝不及防，嗷了一声，再看姜敏熙的时候眼泪都快出来了。姜敏熙忙不迭道歉：对不起对不起，手滑了。  
没事。李垠尚叹口气，很好脾气地：谢谢你。

杀青之后，李垠尚回到S市公寓。他最近又接到几个戏约，但李垠尚以更想专注于音乐事业为由，把那些本子都推了。后来公司跟姜敏熙沟通，说这样不行，只唱歌的话能有几个人记住他啊，还是得多去综艺和电视剧里刷刷脸。他拍拍姜敏熙的肩膀，让姜敏熙好好跟李垠尚分析一下当前形势的利害，就算李垠尚真想做艺术家，也要等根基稳固下来再说，公司也是要赚钱的。姜敏熙没办法，只能是是是，对对对，我尽力我尽力，真正面对李垠尚的时候却不知道怎么开口。李垠尚这人看上去好脾气，实际上倔的很，他当时是通过招募而进入公司，谈起自己的梦想时也只是说想成为一名好歌手，不愿做市场上大致相同又毫无特色的流水线明星。那些把观众当傻子的弱智剧本被李垠尚拒绝也是在情理之中，姜敏熙愁得抓耳挠腮，他实际上认同李垠尚的做法，可是公司那边又不好交代。

哎，工作好难。姜敏熙想：不过要是放在以前，估计公司问都不问李垠尚就直接签下，现在倒是很“人性化”地给了李垠尚选择的权利……但那时候哪会有人来找李垠尚演戏呢？姜敏熙苦笑，推开李垠尚的房门：垠尚……！  
投影仪开着，李垠尚在看视频。他似乎没听到姜敏熙开门的声音，明显吓了一跳，措手不及地猛然站起来，然后急急地将投影仪和电脑关掉。姜敏熙一哽，他刚刚开门前隐约听到欢快的音乐声，但自己还没来得及看，画面就消失了。  
你刚回来吗？李垠尚很不自然地站在原地，又小跑着去拉开窗帘。姜敏熙走进来：嗯，你在看什么？  
没什么。李垠尚说：刚刚公司叫你去什么事？

姜敏熙将公司的话给李垠尚转述了一遍，李垠尚听着听着就皱起眉头，沉默了好一会儿，然后忧心忡忡地摇摇头：我不接。  
姜敏熙好生劝导：我查了一下，这几个本子跟你合作的演员都很有流量的，虽然是偶像出身，但也有一定粉丝基础的，故事虽说都不怎么样，但质量无所谓，主要是要一直有作品输出啊……李垠尚还是摇头：敏熙，我们以前不是聊过……我想踏实一点，而不是走这种流量路线，你知道我不会接，不会接这种……我觉得很浪费时间。  
垠尚。姜敏熙也严肃起来：你入了这个圈子，很多事情都由不得你，我想你从一开始就知道这个道理，不能太任性。  
我知道！李垠尚打断姜敏熙的话：但我希望我对得起粉丝，虽然我可能还……没什么粉丝，敏熙，我觉得你应该懂我的。而且，我觉得我现在的重心应该放在音乐上。他抬起眼，笑道：我也会努力的。

……算了。

姜敏熙沉下心，他知道自己无法劝服李垠尚。姜敏熙歪歪头，突然问道：你当时为什么想出道？  
嗯？  
我问过这个问题吗？  
没有。李垠尚很确定地摇摇头：你问这个做什么？  
好奇。姜敏熙说：一炮而红不是很多人的梦想吗，为什么你就甘愿一直做一个小歌手？  
你纯粹因为梦想吗？有支持你继续下去的动力吗？是有很喜欢的艺人？歌手？  
不是的……我以前很胖，不敢……李垠尚语气有些不自然，他看了眼姜敏熙，又迅速移开视线：是因为，呃，是因为看……没什么的，说了你也不知道。  
什么啊？姜敏熙忽然产生了兴趣：你怎么就这么肯定我不知道？  
没什么。李垠尚还是摇头，他似乎是想转移话题，忽然指着姜敏熙的脸：你去洗洗脸吧，怎么这里脏脏的。姜敏熙被李垠尚突然伸过来的手吓到，躲了一下：是吗？我刚刚用手擦了擦脸——不过我的手之前摸过白墙，可能蹭上了。他钻到卫生间洗脸，涂洗面奶时却被泡沫迷住眼睛，搞得他找不到洗漱台在哪里，只能张开手乱摸。他伸手去找水龙头，却踉跄一下，险些绊倒。  
姜敏熙眼睛挺疼的，觉得自己再不用水冲洗眼睛就要瞎了。他好不容易打开水龙头，却感觉到一只柔软的手覆了上来。那双手已经湿过水，很小心地用指腹清理着姜敏熙眼睛附近的泡沫，他知道自己面前站了人，此刻正微微弓着身子，与同样佝偻着的姜敏熙齐平，指腹还在勤勤恳恳地揉捏，按压，直至姜敏熙睁开眼睛，睁开眼睛看到眼前的李垠尚——李垠尚正低头冲洗手指，他头发长了，软塌塌地搭在额角，长睫毛忽闪了下，嘴角又提起来。狼狈的姜敏熙借着亮堂堂的镜子，又看到他下巴上的那颗小小的痣了。这是他第二次想吻那颗痣，或者说更想亲吻眼前的李垠尚。只是亲吻而已。

他觉得自己眼前这种情况属于“下意识”，像自己曾经无数次跟李垠尚上床时，听到后者叫自己名字便会心软一样。产生这种情绪的机率愈发频繁，姜敏熙没办法再次自我暗示它们没有任何参考作用，尤其是这次——这次有些过分了，不是被情欲冲昏头脑，姜敏熙便很敏锐地将它捕捉到：是真的有了想跟对面的人在一起过日子的冲动。实际上他们在外人看来的确在搭伙儿过日子，但当事人应该早就有所感知他们之间某些变了质的关系——早就已经开始了，说出来太肉麻，但的确开始了，正在很平淡很稳定地进行中。

垠尚。  
嗯？李垠尚抬起脸，笑道：你好了。  
要不咱俩——姜敏熙咕哝道：————要不咱俩凑合凑合在一起得了。

他说完，发现对面李垠尚呼吸都停滞了。姜敏熙应该努力去观察李垠尚的反应的，但他觉得眼睛还有些刺痛，只得使劲地眨了两下眼，然后又觉得自己像是在说梦话似的。 

C4  
公司方面对李垠尚的态度很不满意，觉得他仗着自己红了些就开始飘了，近期的工作全给他推了停了，让他在家里先休息一段时间。李垠尚预料到这样的结果，他没办法，又不愿妥协，就利用起公司曾经给他开通的直播间，每隔两天就会在直播间上唱歌给粉丝听。谁知直播了几次后，来看他直播的人数忽然多了起来，除去粉丝，居然涌进了一大批路人。李垠尚瞳孔地震，愣愣地盯着手机的左上角喃喃：今天来的人怎么这么多……

哥哥你上次翻唱的歌被粉丝做成cut，然后被原唱转发啦！他看到有人这样留言：唱的真的很好听！  
还被金宇硕推荐了！  
你跟这位同门师哥关系一定非常好吧！

李垠尚见状更是惊奇，他跟金宇硕虽说是同公司出身，但其实没见过几次面，双方都不算熟稔的关系。但他还是一阵感动，对着摄像头道谢：谢谢大家。

姜敏熙也被公司放了假。他回老家待了几天，也看了几次李垠尚的直播。不得不说李垠尚笑点太低了，看到好笑的留言就会嘻嘻哈哈笑个不停，他不止一次在推特上看到李垠尚笑崩时的图片，就存下来发给李垠尚，李垠尚给他发生气的表情包，一只很胖的小熊在气呼呼。  
垠尚：我想请宇硕哥吃饭，最近。  
垠尚：你什么时候回S市？

姜敏熙正在自家院子里玩狗，他挠挠小狗的下巴，看小狗冲他摇摇尾巴，很讨好地蹭着他的手心。姜敏熙用手指扫了扫自己眼前过长的刘海，叼着酸奶飞快打字：明天……他也听说了金宇硕的事，想回复又觉得不如打电话来得实在，于是把口中酸奶喝光，将包装袋扔进不远处的垃圾桶后便点击视频通话。李垠尚很快接了电话：敏熙？  
他似乎又在用投影仪，室内很黑，只有他的脸在发光，吓得姜敏熙一个趔趄，人都坐在地上了：吓我一跳！李垠尚愣了一下，赶紧道歉着去开灯：对不起对不起，我给忘了。  
又在看什么？姜敏熙问，他这边阳光很强，只能眯着眼睛：给你看我的小狗，呼——  
小狗张着嘴哈气，一副傻样。开了灯后，李垠尚夸赞：真可爱。  
好敷衍啊！你！  
我没有！李垠尚说：真的很可爱，我喜欢小狗的。

你要请金宇硕吃饭吗？姜敏熙说：什么时候？  
就这几天吧。李垠尚说：他跟公司的合约是不是要到期了。  
嗯。姜敏熙算了算时间：应该是最近。  
你明天晚上回来吗？李垠尚说：可是我没办法去接你，明晚我有个聚餐。  
你还是别想着来接我的事了，再被认出来就麻烦了。姜敏熙道：聚餐？社长让你去的？怎么也没跟我商量……  
嗯。李垠尚说：我不想去，但社长说对方点名让我去，好像是XX电影公司的制片人，说上次看我客串时觉得我表演的不错，想请我吃饭。  
XX电影？姜敏熙觉得奇怪，他拧起眉毛，站在工作的角度上分析：这倒是个好机会，如果是想邀请你拍戏，觉得合适就接吧。李垠尚摇摇头：只是去吃次饭而已，没什么的。他们同时沉默下来，姜敏熙盯着屏幕里李垠尚的脸，然后用手戳了一下，像是真的能戳到他肉乎乎的脸蛋似的：发什么呆呢？  
李垠尚“啊“了一声，回过神来，反问道：你发什么呆呢。他垂下眼，又摸摸头发，很踌躇地问：我那个……歌曲，好像被原唱转发了。他有些小兴奋地询问姜敏熙：你看到了吗？  
姜敏熙一愣，高声道：当然看了，这也是我的工作之一——时刻关注你的动态！李垠尚有点失望，似乎对他这样的回答不太满意：是吗？  
不全是……姜敏熙一慌，立刻改了口：……你做的很好。

李垠尚一愣，眼睛才重新亮起来：谢谢。

敏熙。  
嗯？  
我想……李垠尚说：那个，我之前说的那些话可不可以取消？  
什么话？  
就是——就是——李垠尚有点着急，然后说：算了，等你回来我再跟你说吧。  
是什么啊？  
等你回来再说吧！李垠尚说：电话里讲不清楚。  
好吧。姜敏熙点点头，他把小狗抱起来，按着小狗的头顶，也轻轻对李垠尚点点头。他忽然对明晚充满了无限希冀，恨不得现在就改票回S市。他看李垠尚又不说话了，沉声安抚着他：那个，我明天就回去了。  
好。李垠尚说：等你回来，我们也养一只小狗吧。

从老家回S市需要坐大巴，姜敏熙看了看时间，到S市的话估计要晚上八点多，这时李垠尚的饭局应该快结束了。他给李垠尚发消息，叫他把聚餐地点发过来，李垠尚发过来一个位置，道：你不会要来接我吧？  
被你看出来啦？姜敏熙噼里啪啦打字：我那时候应该到家了，正好把你接回来。  
不用，公司派了个助理跟着我。李垠尚不想跟他客气，让他回家就休息，他最近要重启工作，姜敏熙又要忙的了。姜敏熙说不行，我还想跟你聊聊养狗的事。  
回家说不就行了。李垠尚过了好一会儿才发送这条，之后姜敏熙又发了几条消息过去，李垠尚都没回。看来在忙，姜敏熙也没再打扰他。他回到家后已经快九点，简单吃了点东西就要出门接人，车子停在地下停车场，给垠尚发了“结束后告诉我“这样的消息。时间一分一秒过去，姜敏熙已经在车里窝了快两个小时，他有些不放心，先给李垠尚打了电话，没人接，他又给一同前去的那位助理打电话，助理愣了一下，说自己早就回来了。

姜敏熙愣住，问道：这是什么意思？  
社长说那个制片似乎很喜欢垠尚。助理道：说是给垠尚机会，让我见机行事。  
然后你就回来了？姜敏熙急急忙忙从车里出来，关车门的声音都变得巨大：垠尚呢？垠尚喝多了？  
……我不知道……助理似乎被姜敏熙的态度吓到了：好像是……结束之后我就回来了。

姜敏熙现在焦急万分，他一边往外走一边给李垠尚打电话，李垠尚也不接，他只好又给助理打电话。助理那边显示正在通话中，姜敏熙气呼呼看着酒店门口，又给助理打了几个电话过去，助理终于接了，声音还颤巍巍地：敏熙哥……  
是在这家酒店吗？姜敏熙说：垠尚醉的厉害吗？怎么也没给我打电话？  
小助理沉默半晌，又道：敏熙哥，我劝你还是不要管了。  
公司的意思吗，姜敏熙道：怎么没有人来找我商量商量？

他快速冲进酒店，酒店中行人来来往往，他有些晕头转向，却还是劝说自己最好保持冷静。李垠尚不可能轻易被人带走的，他虽然看上去温和，但不常给人可趁之机……不会是被下药了吧？姜敏熙被自己的想法吓了一跳，他知道这种事在这个圈子里并不是少见的情况，立刻警铃大作，几乎是抓狂似的咬牙切齿问道：垠尚被下药了？  
助理没说话，几乎等同于默认。姜敏熙脑子轰隆一声，他有些站不稳，又听到对方循循善诱地：敏熙哥，你清楚的，这样做对垠尚哥来说只有好处没有坏处。姜敏熙不愿听他废话，直截了当道：房间号告诉我。  
助理一愣，道：这我怎么会知道。  
如果他真的出事，姜敏熙语气恶狠狠：我不会放过你的。  
这句话声音不大，语气却很重，姜敏熙挂了电话，他知道自己贸然前去前台询问房间号估计不会有答复，他整理了下衣服，装作闲庭自若地走过去，前台立刻欢迎：您好，请问有什么可以帮到您的吗？  
姜敏熙屏气凝神，决定还是使用笨方法：请问……手机铃声忽然响起，是助理给他打的电话，他报了一个数字后就迅速将电话挂断，姜敏熙一愣，随即换上一张和善笑脸，道：我的房卡落在房间了，请问有备用房卡吗？

姜敏熙拿到备用房卡后就健步如飞，几乎快跑起来了。现在离酒席结束好像已经过去了很久，他怕自己来不及，只能祈祷房间里面还未发生他根本不敢想象的那些事情。什么觉得他表演不错就要请吃饭，全是借口！他早就该觉得奇怪，李垠尚……李垠尚都不让我碰了，凭什么要被你们碰啊！混蛋！  
不可以！姜敏熙红着眼睛，惶急地拿出房卡。整个楼道中间静悄悄，只有姜敏熙因为惊慌所发出的呼吸声与门把转动的声音，房间里一片昏昏暗暗，只有厕所的位置开着灯，姜敏熙想也不想地就冲进去，然后大声喊他的名字：李垠尚！

李垠尚！  
垠尚！李垠尚！

他眼泪都快掉出来，快步走入卧室却发现床上并没有人，李垠尚从洗手间内露出个小脑袋，很惊讶地：敏熙？  
姜敏熙一哽，着急道：你没事吧！  
我没事……李垠尚从卫生间内出来，他还穿着整齐，顺便开了灯。姜敏熙看床上被子枕头乱七八糟，心底还是不安，上前急急地抓住李垠尚的手腕：怎么不接电话啊！他对你做什么了？李垠尚道：啊，手机静音了……那个制片吗？  
他弯下腰拾了一下散落在地上的被子，道：什么都没做。姜敏熙终于放松了神经，他塌下肩膀，大口地喘着气：……我以为……那他人呢？  
回家了。李垠尚没什么表情：他走了。  
姜敏熙可谓说是满头问号，他问：那你呢？  
我刚在洗脸，正要回去。李垠尚道，还隐隐高兴：不过，不过你怎么知道我在这里的啊？

李垠尚坐在路边的长椅上吃饭团。他刚刚慢吞吞地说今晚一直被灌酒，都没怎么吃东西，很饿，幸好我机灵装醉，对方以为我醉了就要开房让我去休息，便把我送上去了。

我记得你说过我真正喝多时会拉着人跳舞的。李垠尚说：我就拉着他跳舞，没想到他真的被我吓到了，我其实真的有点醉，胡言乱语的，但是他一碰我，我就……李垠尚低下头，还有点羞涩：我就打他了。  
噗！姜敏熙一口咖啡喷出来，道：啊？怎么打的？李垠尚把饭团放在长椅上，洋洋得意道：我示范给你看……姜敏熙赶紧拦下，说不用：你还真的学过跆拳道啊？李垠尚说小时候学过的，你不信的啊？  
反正他就走了。李垠尚说：我也不敢多留，正要回去呢。  
那小朴还跟我说你被下药了。姜敏熙说：吓死我了，他是怎么知道房间号的啊？  
他可能见我醉得太快，猜的吧。李垠尚道：我见他一直在后面跟着的。  
怪不得。姜敏熙站在一旁，双手掐腰，刚刚因为着急一直在原地踱步，现在见李垠尚吃饭团吃得这么香，又觉得不高兴。他突然伸手拍了下李垠尚的头，李垠尚被拍得脖子一缩，差点噎住，使劲地咳了两声。他抬起头来，嗔怪道：干什么啊敏熙……话音未落又被姜敏熙拍了一下，他手劲不重，就是觉得李垠尚总该吃次瘪。叫你这么傻兮兮地跟着人家去了，姜敏熙想，至少要等我回来吧！笨蛋！  
李垠尚很委屈，他觉得自己做的挺好，这次也算是难得的机灵了。姜敏熙盯着他，围巾歪七扭八地散在肩膀上，眼睛红红鼻头也红红，表情比李垠尚还委屈，又是高声骂了一句：臭小子！  
什么嘛。李垠尚真的无语了，他想了一会儿，又说：敏熙。

干嘛！  
你是不是很担心我？李垠尚说：敏熙，你……你不会担心我担心得都要疯掉了吧？  
你！姜敏熙吸了吸鼻子：你在哪里学的？  
电视上都是这么说的。李垠尚也站起来，他搓了搓手，露出个很理所当然的欠扁表情。姜敏熙刚刚的确都快急哭了，入行几年了，碰到这种事却还是大惊小怪，他自觉有些丢脸，嘴硬道：你少自作聪明。

好吧，那就当我是在自作聪明吧。  
李垠尚也不在意，他把自己的掌心搓热，上前护住姜敏熙冻红的一双耳朵。姜敏熙今天为了耍帅，只穿了一件薄薄风衣，连个帽子都没有，脸都快被冷风给吹僵了。李垠尚刚刚戴起了毛茸茸的连衣帽，看上去要比姜敏熙暖和的多，他热热的手很小心地包住姜敏熙的耳廓，这导致姜敏熙暂时失聪，他的感官一下子放大，所有注意力都放在搭在自己耳尖的柔软指腹上。李垠尚平时看上去笨笨的，怎么在这时就显得聪明起来了，他是真的想帮我暖耳朵吗？还是想撩拨我，想勾引我啊……姜敏熙狐疑地盯着他看，好坏啊，居然还笑眯眯的，脸上跟自己一样飘着两团可疑红晕，他视线落在李垠尚的睫毛上，又去看他的嘴巴——果不其然有看到痣了，这是第几次了啊！  
姜敏熙的手比脑子要快，等他回神之后，手就已经摸上去了。李垠尚说你抠我下巴干什么……啊！姜敏熙！姜敏熙用自己冷冷的手捧住了李垠尚热烘烘的脸，后者被骤然下降的温度冰得叫了一声。姜敏熙心跳如擂鼓，却不再迟疑了，他凑过去，亲了李垠尚的嘴。很飞速，像盖章似的，啵的一下。他正想说些什么，却被李垠尚捧住脸，后者的嘴唇急切地贴过来，湿湿软软。

敏熙……他咕哝着：敏熙。姜敏熙的心口酸软，觉得自己像是一片被温水化开的，积了秋霜的树叶。他抱着李垠尚回应道：嗯。然后觉得不够，又加上一句：还养小狗吗？  
李垠尚没懂他的意思，睁圆了眼睛看着他。

养我可以吗？  
接着便是树叶飘落，路灯亮起，寒风静止，眼前的清晰城市变成模糊柔软的光晕。姜敏熙捏了把李垠尚的脸，他微微低下头，挤起眼睛，笑出犬牙：

我是——姜敏熙说：我是可爱的马尔济斯犬哦~

C5  
公司那边你要怎么交代。李垠尚问。姜敏熙扭过头：这话我应该问你吧，社长想钓的大鱼飞了，他会善罢甘休吗？尤其是你还把人打了——  
这事反正也不光彩，他们也不会拿我怎么样。李垠尚说：谁让他……灌我酒了。他有些心虚地用手蹭蹭裤子，掏出钥匙开了家门。姜敏熙跟在后面，他还有些尴尬，回家后不知是先去洗澡还是先坐在沙发前，就去冰箱里找了罐啤酒喝。李垠尚似乎准备洗澡，他把衣服换掉了，站在姜敏熙身后拍拍他的后背：你洗不洗。  
姜敏熙一惊，猛然咽下口中液体，有些噎到咳嗽不止：洗、当然洗。他见李垠尚露出一副“你干嘛这么大反应”的表情，不自在道：你先洗。  
李垠尚就去洗澡了，姜敏熙这才静下心来，坐在沙发上想事情。他打开手机屏幕，又关掉手机屏幕，今晚的事情无疑给他冲击很大，应该也吓到了李垠尚。他以前觉得公司对李垠尚算得上好，没想到还是走了这一步，公司有公司的立场，放在别人身上他可能会稍加理解，但对方是李垠尚……他就没那么容易冷静。  
他知道小公司、小艺人们有太多无可奈何了，若是这次的事不会有人善罢甘休，那李垠尚的处境也会变的尴尬。他暂且分析情况会如李垠尚所说，目前不会有人拿他怎么样，但时间一长就保不准，他必须动用自己全部人脉去帮李垠尚寻觅下一个东家。  
也就是李垠尚好运，遇上了我。姜敏熙想：自己当年为什么没有碰到像我这么好的经纪人呢。他不过是自我调侃，当年的那些遗憾他早已看开。姜敏熙晃荡着啤酒，走到卫生间门口，叫了一声李垠尚的名字：我进去啦！  
他果然什么东西掉到地板上的声音，然后就是李垠尚忽地关闭花洒，大声道：别别别！我没穿衣服！  
我又不是没看过。姜敏熙笑死了：垠尚，如果我没工作了怎么办？

他还带着点开玩笑的口吻，压根就没期待李垠尚的回答。谁知卫生间内久久没有出现水声，李垠尚的声音不大，很坚定地隔着门板传来：我不会让敏熙没有工作的。  
姜敏熙没想到李垠尚这样回答，愣住了。手里的啤酒罐在冒水珠儿，滴到他的手背上时他才清醒过来，他没发现自己居然已经扯开嘴角傻笑了，回了一句：我也不会让你没有工作的。  
李垠尚没再回话，卫生间内终于出现了水声。姜敏熙满意地拿着啤酒逛到客厅，逛到自己房间，逛到厨房又逛到李垠尚房间。好不容易等李垠尚洗完，正要示好帮他吹吹头发，结果李垠尚一头扎进卧室说晚安。姜敏熙好没趣，只得先拿了换洗衣服去洗澡。

姜敏熙吹好头发后觉得时间还早，他可不想睡觉，心猿意马地跑到李垠尚房门前看。似乎还亮着光，看来没睡。姜敏熙忽地挺起腰板，装腔作势地敲敲门，里面又一阵慌乱的碰撞声，姜敏熙觉得奇怪，就推门进去了，看到李垠尚又在手忙脚乱关投影仪和电脑。他实在觉得奇怪，走上前去询问：你到底在看什么啊？每次见我都要关掉。  
没什么啊。李垠尚还在低头收拾。姜敏熙就把自己长久以来的猜测大声说出：你不会是在看片吧？李垠尚手一滑，不可置信地扭头看他：什么片？

是不是在学习呢？姜敏熙坐在地上，保持着很恭顺的姿势，嘴上却不饶人：所以要把说过的话取消？李垠尚放下手上的东西，说：我听不懂。  
听不懂就算了。姜敏熙吹了个口哨，对着身后的床扬扬下巴：所以你现在要睡觉吗？李垠尚歪歪头，警惕道：要睡了，敏熙也快去睡吧。  
怎么真的一点挽留我的意思都没有？姜敏熙腹诽，刚刚在便利店门口气氛那么好，就不能趁这个机会……他还挺失望的，撅起嘴：那我走了。李垠尚又道了一句晚安，面不改色地目送姜敏熙走了。姜敏熙郁闷的要死，躺在床上翻来覆去睡不着觉，这个李垠尚到底什么意思啊，刚刚还那么主动，怎么现在又转脸不认人了。还有……明明看上去很喜欢我，那为什么认识曹承衍后就不跟我那个了。他越想越想不通，所以李垠尚每次见到自己就慌张关闭的视频是什么？真的是黄片吧！  
姜敏熙心口堵得慌，下了床跑到厨房去喝水，刚灌了两口就被一双手抱住了腰，吓得姜敏熙差点跳起来。他别过头，问：垠尚？李垠尚的头发蹭着他的后背，点头：嗯。  
你还没睡觉啊？姜敏熙抓住环在自己腰上的那双手，谁知下一秒就听到了差点让他吐血的话：敏熙，你的腰好细。

？  
？  
姜敏熙满头问号，道：所以呢？李垠尚又不说话了，就只是抱着他。姜敏熙感觉自己脚都要站麻了，道：你怎么又起来了？李垠尚说：等着你呢。  
姜敏熙哈哈大笑：刚才不还赶我走呢？李垠尚用额头顶着姜敏熙的后背，似乎把头低下去了。姜敏熙捏捏他的手，想提醒他要抱还是明天抱吧，我真的要去睡觉了。谁知李垠尚忽然松开手，摸到姜敏熙衣服里面，姜敏熙又差点跳起来，转过身问他：你干什么啊？李垠尚闭着嘴，一双眼睛却亮得怕人。

敏熙。他直言不讳：我想在上面。  
咳！姜敏熙咳嗽一声，用力理解他说的自己是不是自己想的那个意思：可以啊，你以前又不是没在上面过……李垠尚即刻打断：我的意思是，我……他忽然又沉下声去，可能是面对姜敏熙有点犹豫。姜敏熙趁火打劫，凑过去问：你什么意思，嗯？李垠尚说：算了，我觉得你肯定知道。说罢耷拉着眼睛要往回走，姜敏熙说：这么快就放弃啦？  
李垠尚的眼睛像灯泡一样亮起来，巴巴地看着姜敏熙：这么说你同意吗？  
姜敏熙伸出一根手指在李垠尚面前摇了摇：我不同意。  
李垠尚又蔫儿了，一副“我就知道”的怨愤表情看着他。姜敏熙觉得他特好玩儿，伸手揉了把李垠尚的头发：不困？李垠尚眨巴着眼睛，然后摇摇头。姜敏熙知道这是默认的意思，凑过去亲了亲李垠尚的脸，李垠尚也亲回来，嘟囔着：  
啤酒味。  
我不是都洗澡了吗？姜敏熙说：你不是也喝酒了吗。李垠尚说：早就吓醒了。姜敏熙一想到刚刚的惊险时刻，觉得的确如此，他伸手去解李垠尚的裤带，道：这次可以了啊？之前为什么不行，你那阵子难道真的有点喜欢曹承衍吗？李垠尚瞪了他一眼，但姜敏熙的手已经摸向李垠尚的内裤，导致李垠尚这一眼也没什么力气，懒洋洋的：我不是都说他有喜欢的人……那个，在，在这里吗？他有些软了身体，两只手搭在姜敏熙的肩膀上：我们回……回房吧。  
在这里怎么了。姜敏熙隔着内裤揉李垠尚的性器，它似乎在刚刚就半勃着，现在又在姜敏熙手里胀大几分。李垠尚低头喘着气，有些推拒的意思，姜敏熙佯装好奇地低下头去看他，发现李垠尚紧闭着眼，张开嘴巴露出一点牙齿，不禁笑道：太敏感了吧。  
你……明明……李垠尚刚睁开一点眼睛，就被对面的姜敏熙吻住嘴巴。后者伸出舌尖儿，一点一点的舔李垠尚的上颚，牙齿还有最外面的唇瓣，李垠尚被亲得喘气，想要掌握主动权就又因为姜敏熙不安分的手而失去了力气。他们两人嘴巴分开的时候都发现对方的脸红扑扑的，尤其是姜敏熙皮肤白，眼睛鼻尖脸蛋都很红，嘴巴也很红。李垠尚就晕乎乎地赞叹：敏熙，你好漂亮啊……姜敏熙被夸了漂亮当然开心，啄了一下李垠尚的眼睛：你这么漂亮，你老公当然更漂亮。  
我可没有你漂亮。李垠尚还较起真来：你看你眼睛好大，睫毛好长，嘴巴也好红……比咱们公司的那个……那个演员，金什么，漂亮多了。姜敏熙心花怒放：花言巧语。李垠尚很认真：我说的是真的。姜敏熙看他眼睛也大，睫毛也长，现在嘴巴被自己亲的红红的，哪里又不一样了。他心底高兴，托着李垠尚的脸又亲过去，然后去咬他的耳朵，手指滑向他的喉结。这里是命门，挺显眼的，姜敏熙低头咬了一下，果不其然听到李垠尚短促地叫了一声。  
李垠尚手也没闲着，但也起不上多大作用，就是一下又一下地划着姜敏熙的后背，像安抚似的，姜敏熙知道他这是想抱抱，笑道：别抓我后背了。他拉着李垠尚的手去摸自己胯下：摸摸这里。  
姜敏熙的性器已经完全抬头，现下正被李垠尚轻轻握着。李垠尚有点愣愣地撸动两下，搞的姜敏熙没缓过神，差点咬上李垠尚的锁骨。李垠尚的运动裤现在已经被完全褪下来，松松地掉在拖鞋上，长长的卫衣露出一截腰部，一只大手沿着腰线划过他的乳首，肚子，然后转移到李垠尚的屁股上。李垠尚的屁股还挺饱满的，肉很多，姜敏熙打了一下，李垠尚正在这儿兢兢业业呢，被打得完全不敢动了，然后老老实实地喊：敏熙。  
嗯……姜敏熙赞叹道：挺大。  
啊？  
屁股挺大。李垠尚耳边传来嘲笑声，又听姜敏熙很夸张地说：很好。  
你……你又不是第一次……知道。李垠尚要羞死了，毕竟没有一个男生喜欢听到这样的夸赞，姜敏熙揉了两把臀瓣，就把李垠尚内裤也褪掉。润滑剂在卧室，李垠尚本来提醒了一声，但姜敏熙似乎铁了心要在这儿做，摸摸李垠尚的头安抚他，又小心翼翼地挤进手指。他们太久没做了，姜敏熙以为在扩张这一步至少要花费很久，谁知刚刚挤入一个指节就被甬道中的温热湿润包裹住，他一愣，不可思议道：你已经扩张好了？  
……  
李垠尚装听不见，一声不吭。姜敏熙又轻松插进了两根手指，他很惊喜，语气就兴奋了些：怪不得洗完澡就钻到卧室去了，是不是回家路上就想着怎么跟我做了？李垠尚被两根手指插得有些难受，脑袋胀胀的，靠在姜敏熙肩膀上狠狠地点了两下头。  
他偏头去吻姜敏熙的脖子，又伸出手去抱住他的腰。姜敏熙扩张的差不多了，就褪掉裤子，拉开李垠尚一只腿就要往里面捅。他今天有些性急，也没想到李垠尚脚腕还被裤子绊着，李垠尚好心提醒：裤子……再反应过来时人就已经坐在了餐桌上。桌子是木质的，稳当的很，姜敏熙微微张开嘴，一双清纯的眼睛眨巴眨巴的，看表情绝对想象不到他正扶着自己的那根东西往李垠尚体内捅，弄得李垠尚也好恍惚，名字还没念出来，就被姜敏熙整根没入的性器插得眼睛失了焦。

敏……敏熙……  
他不能完全坐着，类似于一种快要躺下的姿势与姜敏熙交合，幸好姜敏熙搂着他的腰，这才防止李垠尚因为重心不稳掉下去。但因为重心不稳的缘故，导致身体比平时更敏感，还没一会儿李垠尚就被顶哭了，他一边哭一边说自己快要倒下去了倒了倒了，姜敏熙就抱着他，还去摸摸他的头发。二十多岁的男孩子多多少少都有些硬邦邦的，姜敏熙就属于这种骨骼细长浑身上下没什么肉的瘦男孩，但李垠尚却不是，他腿根肉肉的，又很软，怎么撞都很舒服，更舒服，甚至叫声也细软，像猫叫，全是从喉咙里发出来的黏糊糊的呻吟。明明是个个子跟自己差不多高的男生，做起爱来还这么爱哭，像个女孩子似的。姜敏熙想伸手去擦擦李垠尚的眼泪，自己却也被暖巢牵制，只会一个劲儿往他身体里撞，往他身体里钻。好像这样就能安慰到李垠尚一样，但后者却更崩溃，呜呜呜地伏在姜敏熙的肩膀上一边叫他的名字一边说着求求你。

过一会儿李垠尚射出来了，射在姜敏熙衣服上，也粘在自己衣服上。灰色的卫衣现在全是白浊，脏死了色死了。他人也崩溃，嗓子都哑了，光是呼吸就很困难似的，哭着喊：敏熙——  
敏熙……李垠尚说：别欺负我了……姜敏熙这边还硬邦邦的，没想到他那么快就高潮了。他有些恨恨的，咬了一口垠尚的耳朵说：就欺负你。说罢又像小狗一样舔舔他的耳垂，把他从桌上抱下来：我们回床上。

回到床上的姜敏熙显得温柔许多，动作不似刚刚那样粗暴激烈，李垠尚也不怎么掉眼泪了，只有眼睛泪汪汪的。姜敏熙以前做爱最喜欢后入，今晚却一直保持着正面的姿势，他们的身体交叠着，对视时还会不好意思。是姜敏熙爱不好意思，总是先把嘴角提起来，李垠尚抬手（颤抖着）摸着他的脸，看了一会儿也要笑。但没一会儿就再次微微皱了眉头，两个人都喘起气来，姜敏熙从来没有射进去过，今天却好想射进去，他射了李垠尚一肚子，灌得满满的，好像这样就能生出个宝宝来。李垠尚本来就已经高潮过一次，身体抖个不停，姜敏熙低头蹭他的鼻尖儿，亲吻亲吻他的嘴：垠尚。李垠尚支吾着，小声说着姜敏熙听不太清的话，他说太不公平了……只有我在喜欢你太不公平了，只是想做所以找我，这也太不公平了。他好像真的伤心了，姜敏熙有些慌，他赶紧去抱着垠尚，低声哄他：什么不公平？

拒绝的话就以为我喜欢别人，你有什么资格管我啊。

向来沉默的李垠尚似乎要把所有不敢说的话一次性吐出来：好不公平，敏熙，为什么只有我在喜欢你？我从来没有喜欢过别人，我喜欢的一直都是你，你为什么不知道？

但我知道你不会喜欢我。李垠尚说：其实我很清楚，就是有时候，有时候会像这样，会想很多很多……他语气好委屈，听得姜敏熙心碎。他是迟钝了些，但从未想过这样的迟钝会让人伤心。这要怎么办啊，姜敏熙觉得自己变成笨拙的初中生，要哄骗人的情话一句也讲不出来，语序都变得混乱了：对、对不起垠尚，别哭……我喜欢你的，我喜欢你的，哎呀垠尚，不要哭了嘛。我真的是喜欢你的，我……你能听到吗？好喜欢你，不骗人的……垠尚。  
敏熙。李垠尚抱着他：我也对不起。

他们是同龄人，没有被长幼关系间的称呼所束缚，所处年代与生活阅历又都趋同，可以相互意会理解一切外人无法知晓的东西。所以叫名字时就更显亲昵，默契不会骗人，他们仿佛真的共同度过漫长光景，所有形式上的东西都洗掉了，真正坦诚相待时才会拥有最感性也最脆弱，最想爱你的这一刻。

——我现在最爱你。

他们终于相拥在一起。

尾声

他们还在这家公司兢兢业业地打工赚钱，社长为了弥补李垠尚，没过多久就给李垠尚发行了新专辑，不过销量很一般，没有想象中好。“李垠尚与暧昧女子当街接吻“这件事占了热搜好长时间，姜敏熙气急败坏：这么高也被认成女人吗！

曹承衍追求到了金宇硕，听说这件事的姜敏熙醍醐灌顶，茅塞顿开，即刻向李垠尚鞠躬谢罪。

再后来，他们真的养了一只小狗。李垠尚也真的喜欢狗，不仅个人社交账号上发的全是狗狗相关，还经常穿着那双橙色拖鞋出门遛狗。姜敏熙这天就趁着李垠尚出门遛狗，钻到李垠尚未关闭的电脑前查看他刚刚到底又在背着自己看什么东西。视频居然就大喇喇地敞在桌面上，姜敏熙觉得有点眼熟，他挠了挠脸，还是按下播放键。

播放几秒后他记起来了，这是自己人生中拍摄的第一部广告mv。这部汽水广告因为参演者都是练习生的缘故，一直没什么人知晓。姜敏熙看着高中生的自己一阵羞愤，但他很好奇李垠尚到底在哪里看到的这部广告，发行时间真的太久远，久远到姜敏熙都没办法准确记起的程度。  
他忽然诡异地想起从来问不出答案的，李垠尚所谓的“想要做艺人的理由”。姜敏熙一阵恍惚，又转眼盯着屏幕，画面上自己穿过清晨的玻璃走廊，穿着校服在台阶上飞奔——好像上个世纪发生的事。零碎的记忆碎片不受控制地再次拼凑完整：与市面上的产品相比没什么区别的运动汽水，空荡荡的高中校园，同龄人的漂亮面孔，那些在自己看来很平常的故事场景，竟也会让人如此印象深刻吗，会下载到随身携带的电子设备中时不时就要拿出来观看一遍又一遍吗？他又记起曾在经纪人口中“出道之前”的一段光景，自己跟着成员忙碌准备一场寒冬路演。那时在寥寥的围观人群里有一位戴着眼镜的平凡身影，男孩正如他本人所说，有些胖胖的，唇下的痣很明显。

姜敏熙猛然抬头，看着刚刚推门而入的李垠尚。身后的窗帘被风吹起之后，夕阳金灿灿的余光映现出了后者的下半张脸，他们在下一秒很猝然地对上眼睛。

姜敏熙终于知道，原来故事比自己想象之中开始得更早。

Fin


End file.
